bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Dragon Scroll Kagura
Dragon Scroll Kagura Skill 'Divine Deity's Shining Blade (Enormously boosts Spark damage & hugely boosts Thunder and Water types' element based damage) 'Burst 'Zenith Scroll: Shen (17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & boosts Water, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 17 BC) 'Brave Burst Nine Dragons Mirage (17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, adds 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 2 turns & boosts Water, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Secret Art: Golden Dragon (20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, adds 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 2 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Inherited Secret Arts (Negates enemies' element based damage) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Kagura, the "fast as lightning" ninja, but wait! She is a Lightning-I mean Thunder element! That's even better! ... well, for naming purposes that is. It seems like Alim is somewhat drifting away from Kira-alikes to Spark damage boosts. Interesting way to put it, huh. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Kagura boosts Spark damage by 100%, which is currently the best in the game on Leader Skill, tying with Raaga and Lucius (his conditions must be met in order to take effect). This is great as this significantly boosts the damage output since Spark bonuses are multiplicative to the each hit's damage. Kagura also boosts elemental damage dealt by Water and Thunder units by 125%. While this may be good, it limits your team to just Water and Thunder units. Elemental buffs don't help either as they do not contribute to the elemental damage boost. Therefore, the squad will become limited to just Water and Thunder units to receive the full benefit of this elemental damage boost, showing a lack of diversity. There are some units to compare this Leader Skill to others, like Kira and Dion. Unlike Kagura, they boost critical damage by 150%, but their elemental damage boosts are the same and they target different elements. For Sparks, only some of the hits will receive the damage boost. For critical hits, all of the damage is boosted and multiplied by the crit bonus while relying on luck to grant you critical hits. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kagura's BB utilizes the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units have on their BB. This is nice considering Kagura's Atk is quite high, meaning that the damage output will be pretty high as well. Kagura also has a 30% chance of inflicting 50% Atk Down to enemies. This probability is actually one of the highest in the game, but regardless, it's not easy to inflict since it still relies on RNG to inflict. Though, the Atk Down can come in very useful against enemies that are known to deal high amounts of damage or have high Atk buffs, such as Trial X3's Xie'Jing, Trial 006's Afla Dilith, etc. Remember her Leader Skill? Kagura takes things a step further by boosting elemental damage by 75% for Water and Thunder units. This indeed stacks with her Leader Skill so the total elemental damage boost will become 200%. Kagura is actually the first to utilize this buff so this is relatively good to work around with. Though, it is limited to Water and Thunder units so there are limitations that have to be worked around too. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kagura's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use on their BB. Damage output will be quite high thanks to the high modifier and high Atk. This SBB is just like her BB, but with a few changes. Kagura now grants all units a 10% chance of inflicting Atk Down to enemies. Now, if all six units attack, the overall probability of inflicting Atk Down becomes 47%, which is a higher chance than BB. However, the debuff effect is significantly weaker on SBB than BB as SBB inflicts 20% Atk Down, which is rather minimal compared to her BB. Like her BB, Kagura boosts elemental damage dealt by Water and Thunder units by 75%. As explained in the Brave Burst section, while this is a good buff, it's limited due to the fact that Water and Thunder units can only benefit from it. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Kagura takes the Atk Down debuff even further. This 1000% damage modifier UBB grants all allies each a 50% chance of inflicting 60% Atk Down. This is a very high probability. Now, when all six units attack, the probability becomes 98%, which is near perfect. However, this is not the best in the game as Vargas has a guaranteed chance of inflicting 80% Atk Down. Though, Vargas's UBB only lasts for 2 turns compared to Kagura's 3 turns, enemies that are affected by 60% generally only deal 1 damage if mitigation is up so it's not much a problem to frown upon. Kagura also adds 2 hits to normal attack, which is amazing as damage and Drop Checks will become tripled. This also generates a very good BB gauge momentum with the tripled Drop Checks. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Very good. Kagura doesn't have to worry about taking any elemental damage, making her viable to use anywhere. Arena Score: 9/10 Kagura has a 30 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very good to use in Arena. Additionally, her high Atk allows her to deal a considerable amount of damage on her own. Her BB and SBB also help towards increasing the damage output of Water and Thunder units should they attack units of weaker elements. As a lead, Kagura's usage is rather limited. Sparks rarely occur in Arena so there is not much to benefit from the 100% Spark boost. Secondly, the elemental damage boost is limited to Water and Thunder units, meaning that only two of the elements will receive more damage. Unlike the Six Heroes' Leader Skills, Kagura's Leader Skill only takes effect when attacking certain elements. Lastly, it's not easy to find a mono-elemental team in Arena. Stats Score: 9/10 Very versatile. Kagura shows her excellence in Atk as that is her highest stat. Def and Rec are well above average as well. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kagura is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Atk Down is always a good debuff to carry, especially in hard content like Trial 008, Trial X3, etc. As the game progresses through updates, there are bound to be harder bosses that deal massive damage. Even though it is a heavy RNG game, Atk Down is still a debuff worth using. It's not essential to have in a general essential squad setup, but it's very useful in harder content. Though her damage is very good, she only focuses on a select bunch of units. Her elemental damage boosts only apply to Water and Thunder units, showing little diversity in terms of squad setups. Sphere Recommendations *Scarlet Pin & Communicator *Buffer Jewel & Heresy Orb *Flag Flower & Buffer Jewel *Heavenly Bud & Buffer Jewel *Virtue Stone & Ishrion Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 How about that ninja? Original or new? Oboro! Kagura! Comment below on what you think of Kagura! Who could that "girl" be that she's hunting down? Does she have some connections with Sefia and Kikuri? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demon Champion Raaga *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Flame Legend Vargas *Beast God Afla Dilith Category:Blog posts